


Station Arcadia + Brunch

by stationarcadiaarchive



Category: Station Arcadia, Station Arcadia (Podcast), Station Arcadia Podcast
Genre: Brunch, Fluff, Found Family, One Shot, Podcast, Slice of Life, Station Arcadia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationarcadiaarchive/pseuds/stationarcadiaarchive
Summary: The Station Arcadia crew have an unexpected brunch together.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Station Arcadia + Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Does this podcast have four episodes? Yes. Do I love it already? Yes. Do I insinuate some Kass/Station feelings at some point? Yes. 
> 
> A one shot slice of life of the crew because I love their dynamic so much and I crave found family.

“You’ve been listening to Station Arcadia-“

_Bang!_

Kass jolted in their seat as they turned in the direction of the sound. It has been as though someone had hit the glass of the recording booth. Perhaps trying to get their attention? If so...it was a bit of a poor way to do so. It was probably Jo about to pounce with a new set of schedule since it was the end of the month- or maybe even Lyssel finally finished with her Synth-tech X. Or a complete and total stranger who was about to come through the glass and murder her-

_“Come get breakfast.”_

Kass paused, the static and Jo’s voice from the old intercom fading as she processed. Two questions popped up in her mind near simultaneously. One: who was cooking breakfast? This was a very important question to be answered. And two: it was already close to eleven? At least, that’s what Arcadia supplied when questioned about time. And besides, they already had their daily moderately hot morning mush. 

Kass carefully and slowly unattached the metal tubes from their eyes, letting out a shaky breath they had been holding in. They were still getting used to this...feeling. The similar to bionics but not. It was invigorating, overwhelming even. Powerful. So much so that it was almost terrifying how much Kass could _see_. But they were quickly saved from that spiral of thoughts with a gentle hum from above. Almost as if the station could read her mind. Maybe it could? They tried not to linger on that thought for too long. 

Instead, Kass stood, stretched and took hold of their white cane resting against the desk. Making their way to the door out of the recording booth, Kass stopped and placed their hand on the wall. A soft, thrumming heat could be felt beneath her fingers and palm. Like a pulse, a heartbeat. Kass gave a gentle smile and ran their thumb over the frame of the door before letting go. The station beeped a tri-tone behind her as she walked out and towards the kitchen. Though ‘kitchen’ was a generous word. More like an office break room. 

“You put in too much salt,” is the first thing Kass heard, instantly recognizing the condescension as Jo. Their cane felt along in front of them as they knocked against one of the comfier folding chairs. Taking a seat, they heard the rest of the argument ensue-

“It’s from the ocean, Jo. It’s a fish. What did you expect it to taste like?” Was politely fired back with an edge to the tone. 

Jo huffed and took a moment to reply, “Like something else. Something not as salty. I don’t want my brunch to taste like gargling salt water. If I wanted to do that, I’d go dunk my head in the waves.”

“Be a funny sight wouldn’t it?” Kass heard Z say under their breath. Their mouth twitched up, leaning back in her seat as she played with the fork they found on the table. 

_“What was that?”_

Kass sighed as the fuse was lit and the conversation began to pick up in tone and tempo. And volume. They sat in silence as the two bickered over work place harassment and fish and always ruining things. It got to the point where Kass began to smell burning from the stove and they knew intervention was required. Placing their fingers to their temples, she made a face of concentration and said aloud, “Oh...oh ghosts- you guys. I think the station...Arcadia is speaking to me. It’s inside my head! Oh ghosts I can hear it’s voice- it’s speaking to me!”

The two stopped dead in their argument, Jo quickly coming around to Kass’ side in case they fell over. They could hear the stove click off and Z’s held breath. The moment was tense before Kass released the pressure by saying, “Arcadia is...it’s telling me...for both of you to shut up. And feed me. It’s lunchtime.”

She could hear Jo’s exasperation as Z only chuckled, continuing to cook and apparently finish quickly. Kass hear the plate clatter in front of her and took a deep breath. “So...fish and- ghosts what is that? It smells good,” she said, already ready to dig in. 

“Some fish and sautéed spinach. Plus some potatoes we had growing around the station. A box washed up on the shore this morning and it had garlic and spices- real garlic,” Z sounded like they had fallen head over heels in love. Kass wasn’t really sure what the big to do was, considering they had never had real garlic before. In Talsoria the food there was...different. 

“And here is your cinnamon toast, _sweetie_!” Z said in a faux, sickly sweet voice towards Jo. He sat down, grumbling under his breath as they muttered a thank you. Kass managed to catch a whiff of what this ‘cinnamon toast’ was and immediately felt like melting. It smelled good. 

“What’s the occasion?” Kass asked, having already taken a bite of the spinach and oh the flavor just exploded and stimulated her tastebuds. Food could actually taste this good? “This is...damn good, Z.”

“Thank you Kass- honestly with the new spices I wanted to try them all. Well. At least the ones that made sense. One of the spices is labeled adobo and I have no idea what that means,” Z explained, taking a seat on Kass’ right. 

“It’s brunch, so enjoy it while it lasts,” Jo informed after swallowing down some toast. 

The clattering of forks and knives filled the space, with only a small query as to why Lyssel hadn’t joined them. (“Still working in their office, y’know how they are,” Jo elaborated). After a few minutes passed and most of Kass’ food had gone, they sat back in their chair and finally asked, “What’s brunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment or give kudos to get the creators attention!


End file.
